Ibidem
by SilentStorm14
Summary: Sokka realizes that everyone around him is growing up, and tries to understand what makes them adults; especially Toph. Tokka. Kataang. Sukka. CH1: Sokka is having conflicting emotions about Katara's recent marriage.


**A/N: **Where do I start?

Okay, first actual chapter fic I've done in a very long time. I'm taking this one more seriously than the few one-shots I've done. Yes, it _is_ a Tokka fic. But if it's not your cup of tea, I still hope it doesn't deter you. This basically explores and strengthens Toph and Sokka's platonic relationship, and a few other ones as well.

**I would really love it if you guys could read, and review this one! All comments are greatly appreciated.** (and maybe I'll actually finish the darned thing this time...unlike my last ambitious multi-chapter project.)

All that being said, ENJOY!

* * *

For someone who spent all of his life in the South Pole, the cold was close to unbearable. Maybe it was the constant chill of the wind flushing his cheeks and making his nose drip, or it could also be from the fact he could barely feel his hands or toes as he trudged through the ice land.

Either way, he couldn't help but mutter under a swallowed breath how much he hated his predicament.

He didn't mind letting his little sister, Katara, come along to try and catch fish for their dinner- he was not allowed to leave the village, and she would tell on him otherwise.  
He admittedly got a little annoyed when she wouldn't stay still, and got upset when Sokka wouldn't let her hold the fishing pole. She had wandered off shortly afterwards.

But now, this definitely took the cake. He had found her walking around waving her arms in an attempt to move around the snow. After convincing her to stop and head back home, they both realized they didn't know which way home was.

"Sokka, are you mad at me?" The little girl cried, trying to keep up with her brother. She slipped on a patch of ice, causing the other to run back in alarm.

He grabbed her hand, "Hold onto me, we have to stick together."

The two shared a quick nod at that moment, and proceeded braving the elements. The wind was starting to pick up, and the looming dusk was making it harder to see. If they didn't get back soon, Sokka would surely be in big trouble.

To his relief they found a small dugout in the snow. The siblings huddled together for heat, both shaken and exhausted.

The little water tribe boy fought hard against relaxing, they had to get moving soon enough. However, his sister yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got us lost." She frowned, and closed her eyes.  
Sokka couldn't help but give in to the scene, and held her closer to make sure she stayed nice and warm.

"Sokka?"

He ignored the voice, and fought to stay asleep.

"Sokka, wake up!"

Slowly, but surely, he opened his eyes to see his sixteen year old sister smiling at him from the doorway. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, still trying to separate his dream from reality.

"It's time for breakfast. Get dressed and come join us, sleepy guy."  
The boy grunted at Katara's attempt at a nickname.

He told her he'd be there soon, and watched her leave the room. Yawning, he put his hair up in his wolf's tail and set his feet on the stone floor of the Western Air Temple.  
His thoughts lingered back to the dream he was having before waking up. They were becoming more frequent as the nights went on, and all were centered around Katara and himself. All of the trouble they would get into as children, and the problems they faced before they had broken Aang out of the ice burg. Sokka was always protecting Katara, whether it was keeping her safe when they got lost, or putting her out of harms way time and time again.

Sokka wasn't the only one Katara had gotten closer to. He always knew there was a little spark between her and the Air Nomad, he simply just chose to ignore it.  
But how could he have possibly ignored his own reaction when his little sister ran up to him one day with the biggest smile on her face, saying that she and Aang were to be married.

_Married._

He wanted to be happy for her, and he was. He already loved Aang as a brother, but there was something unsettling in those words. He almost felt replaced, and that his time protecting her was over. It was a silly notion, of course. There was no way Katara would ever replace her big brother.  
Still, Sokka had accepted Aang's new role in her life. He even made sure the monk knew it by somberly telling him to take care of her, before pushing him towards the bride.

He chuckled at the thought, and bolted out of bed. Soon rubbing his aching right leg from the move. He quickly dressed, and headed out of his room toward the center of the temple.  
He took in the slightly warm spring air as it caressed his face. It was a beautiful day outside, and everything seemed to be more lively. Or maybe it was just Sokka himself who was caught up in the excitement. He couldn't really tell.

He made his way out of the corridors to see a small figure in green resting on a few discarded stones. It sat up as he got closer.

"Well, you seem bright and cheery this morning, Snoozles."

The watertribe boy couldn't help but smile at her greeting, it had been two years since she used that nickname.

Sokka decided to skip the hello, and get to the point. "Is breakfast ready yet?"  
He walked in front of Toph to see her give a raised eyebrow, and an annoyed look.  
"Does it look like I know?"  
"In my defense, you are sitting over here by yourself."

She gave a low grunt, and shrugged off his words. Sokka could tell she was done talking for the moment, but that only seemed to pike his curiosity.  
He looked from her to where Katara, Aang, and the food would surely be, and decided to sit next to his earthbending friend.  
She didn't acknowledge him in the slightest, yet he didn't seem to mind. He had gone through this scene a few times before, and knew where it would lead to if he continued sitting.

After about twenty minutes, Sokka decided to speak.

"So are you sure about going back to your parents?"

Toph instantly animated herself by shrugging.  
"No. But I haven't heard from them in two years. I might as well face them now before I change my mind again."

The boy in blue sighed. Toph had written a few notes to her parents, all of which never received a reply. She also had made a few attempts to drop by the house, but always deemed herself not ready. Sokka thought it kind of sad, really. Each failed attempt seemed to separate her even more from her parents, and he didn't know if she was ever going to push herself to do it. He was happy for her, though. She was more determined than ever to get the reunion over with.  
Then a thought occurred to him. All of the mute replies could be a sign that her family had abandoned her. What if she showed up, only to be rejected? He wasn't sure if he believed her parents would make such a devastating move, but if they did he couldn't bare the thought of it.

"You know, if you change your mind, you can always come with me to the South Pole. I could use some fun."  
"You could use a lot of things, Sokka."

He glared in her direction, causing her to laugh.  
"I'm just saying..." he pushed.  
"Yea, yea, you don't want me getting hurt, and have nowhere to go. I get it. But I've made up my mind...and I'm NOT going with you to that icebox."

She crossed her arms stubbornly, and stared at nothing in particular. Sokka shook his head in amusement. So much for that thought.

"You're strong, Toph. You can handle it."  
"I KNOW. That's why I'm doing it."

She kept her proud posture for a little while longer. Silence fell beneath the two again. The watertribe boy wondered if he should just get up, and fill his stomach. The instant he moved, Toph spoke up.

"Sokka?"  
It was quiet murmur, one so soft it could have been easily drowned out by the wind.

"Hm?" he looked at her. She had fallen into herself, and was rubbing her arms timidly. A very un-Toph like manner.

"This is the last time we're going to see each other for a while, isn't it?"  
"Yea, I guess so." He started, before adding "You're not SCARED are you?"

He tried punching her in the arm, but she retaliated by pushing him off his stone seat.  
"I'm not going to run away like a little girl, if that's what you're saying!"

Sokka got up, and rubbed the sore spot on his elbow. "No, Toph, not what I'm saying at all."  
"Good."

They caught a whiff of their breakfast, and decided to cut the conversation off there. It was Team Avatar's last day as a group, and they were all going to spend it as such.


End file.
